Only one
by lover-singer
Summary: (Nothing to do with Yellowcard's song.) Hermione is raped. She goes to Harry's for the summer. Hardships are on the way. Harry is super sweet, and Hermione is swept off her feet. For the one and only. H-HR check rating... not as bad as some of my ot
1. Default Chapter

Author: drknd-wrtr-w/-a-heart-of-gld

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. J. K. ROWLING OWNS IT ALL!!!!! I SWEAR!

Summary: This is basically a H/Hr thing going on. You read it and if you like it review! I'll update!!!!!! This is set summer after _Order of the Phoenix._

Chapter 1: Rain.

It was raining. Again. The park was deserted (as it should be, there was five inches of rain and it didn't show any sign of stopping) but a single figure was hunched in one of the swings. She sat alone in the howling wind. This girl whose eyes were usually sparkling and warm, sat with nothing but a tank top and jeans on.

This girl's name was Hermione Granger. She had been attacked by some death eaters, while alone at home. They hadn't killed her, but they left their mark. She was bruised and battered, but they had also raped her. She had fled to the only place she could think of. Harry James Potter's house. She caught a ride with someone and they had dropped her off at the park she now sat in.

Harry sat at home, watching the rain. When a paretically loud thunder blasted, he flinched and grabbed a coat. He then started off to his favorite place. The park.

The rain pounded on his head. He sighed and continued on. When he got to the park, he spotted someone sitting on the swings. He made his way over. When he got there, he was surprised to find none other than... "Hermione?"

The person looked up surprised and then smiled. "Oh! Harry!" She leapt up and hugged him. Harry smiled, but then frowned.

"What are you doing out here?"

Hermione looked at him and replied, "Looking for you..."

Harry sighed and took off his coat. He wrapped it around her and she gave him a thankful smile. He led her to the Dursleys' and they went up to his room. "Welcome to the Dursleys'... Do you want anything to eat? The bathrooms down the hall, if you like..." Hermione smiled a gentle smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry." She got up and went towards the bathroom. Harry sat in disbelief for a couple of moments then stood up smiling. He went to the Dursley's kitchen, looking through some of the cupboards. He found some tomato soup and put it on the stove. When he had finally got it opened (he'd never been good with can openers), he heard a thump, from upstairs. He frowned and ran up the stairs.

Harry opened the bathroom door slowly and found Hermione against the opposite wall, crying silently. "Hermione?" When his best friend opened her eyes, he winced, her eyes were full of tears and tiredness. "What's wrong?" He bent down next to her and she visibly tensed. He looked at her worriedly. "Hermione, what happened? What made you come to this dump?" Hermione's eye filled with more tears, dampening her already soaked face.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I'm so sick and tired of– of– the stupid war. And now everybody who took care of me, everyone I've loved, they're going to die. Then—" Harry abruptly took her in his arms, silencing her.

"Sh. Shhh. It'll be okay, Mione. You'll see." She grasped his middle tighter and closed her eyes. Harry rested his head on hers. "Do you want some tomato soup, Mione?" She nodded in his chest. "Okay, let me go cook it... You come down when your ready..." She nodded again, slowly unwrapping her arms from his middle. He didn't get up, looking at her, concerned. "Are you okay?" She swallowed and smiled at her friend.

"I'll survive, Harry. Thank you." He nodded, his eyes still holding concern and got up, closing the door behind him. Hermione sighed and stood up shakily. '_What would he think if I told him the truth? Would he think me weak? Or worse... he think me a slut... a spy...' _With these heavy thoughts on her mind she slipped off her clothes and turned on the water for a shower. '_Hopefully he won't bother me about it until I've slept some, then I could make up a lie... I hate lying. I'm terrible at it.'_

When Hermione was satisfied, she grabbed a towel and looked at her wet clothes. They weren't there. She was confused. She walked down the hall to Harry's room, and saw he wasn't there. She went down the stairs leading to the living room. She grasped her towel tightly, and looked around. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Someone called,and her eyes narrowed.

"W-where are my c-clothes?" She didn't hear an answer, so she followed the only sound in the house. She found Harry tapping his foot, and a dryer going. He looked at her. A blush crept to his cheeks and she only smiled at him. "Are they in there?" He nodded sheepishly. "Thank you... Do you have a big shirt I could borrow?" He nodded and threw her one. She caught it, successfully holding her towel still. She turned around and went up to the bathroom again.

When she was all clothed (Harry had gave her some boxers as well), she went back down, to find Harry glaring at the Dryer. He was pushing buttons, but the damned thing didn't seem to like him. He clenched his jaw, getting increasingly annoyed and kicked it. She giggled. "You have a bad temper, Harry dear... Do you want help?" He jumped. Harry turned around and looked at her and smiled a sarcastic smile.

"If I have a bad temper, than you must be the queen of bad moods..." She glared at him, walking past him, poking him in the side, and turning on the dryer. It started to hum, and she smirked at him. He scowled playfully and picked her up. She started to scream.

"What are you DOING?!" He only smiled at her and took her into the kitchen. There was a bowl of soup, and he sat her down in front of it. She stared at him, and he smiled.

"Have you forgotten how to eat?" She opened her mouth, but he went on, ignoring her protests, sure to spill out, "You see that spoon? You pick that up and put it into the soup..." She scowled at him. She picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. "That's right. Now you lift it up to your mouth... then you—" Hermione glared at him,

"I think I can handle it now, thank you..." He only smiled a pleasant smile at her. She began to eat, scowling at him all the while. When she was half way through, she suddenly looked up at him. "Are you going to eat? I feel bad when I'm the only one eating... it is your house." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"I've already eaten... I'm the bad host... You keep on eating..." There was a buzzer and he smiled. "That'll be your clothes. I'll go grab them for you. Eat." She nodded and continued.

Harry sighed and opened the dryer's door. '_She acts like she's nervous about something... Why did she come here? Of all places? The Dursley's are supposed to be back tomorrow... What am I going to do?! I can't very well hide her... I can't tell her to go back... I need to sleep on it...' _He brought the folded clothes out to her and set them down. She smiled her thanks at him and he sat down heavily, still thinking.

"Harry?" He looked up. She looked at him, searching his face. "What's up?" He shook his head and stood up beginning to pace. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry continued to pace. "HARRY!" He stopped, staring at her alarmed.

"What?" She growled.

"Why are you so distracted?" He smiled at her.

"I'm just thinking... The Dursley's are coming home tomorrow..." Hermione looked at Harry worriedly.

"Do you need me to leave?!" Harry shook his head.

"No of course not... I have my dad's cloak... No that's stupid, I couldn't expect you to do that... What am I going to do?" He began to pace again, muttering nonsense under his breath. Hermione stood up scowling. She got in front of him and took him by the arms.

"What is stupid?" He stared at her and sighed irritably, instinctively reaching up to muss his hair.

"Well, until we figure something different, we could have you hide under my dad's cloak. I can come up and bring you food every chance I get... and pretty much anything else you need to do... It won't be hard... The Dursley's aren't very smart... But Hermione I couldn't do that to you... I have to do chores that usually take all day... I don't want you to–" She put her hand on his mouth and smiled at him.

"I don't mind. That sounds okay until we can think of something different... And we can go to Diagon Alley together... School isn't that far away..." Harry looked confused. He grabbed her hand and moved it from his mouth.

"What?" Hermione looked confused as well.

"What do you mean 'What?'" He looked even more confused.

"Aren't you going back to your parents? We could call them–" Hermione shook her head, looking away. "Why?" He was still holding her hand and her eyes filled with tears.

"I-I t-think my parents are d-dead. They said so." Harry looked confused and alarmed at the same time.

"Who said so?" Hermione shook her head again, trying to pull away. "Hermione..." She successfully pulled away from Harry and backed away from him, only running into a wall. "Trust me... Please." A couple of tears slipped past Hermione's eyes and Harry came forward. He reached out to touch her, and she flinched. That's when he noticed the bruises. "Hermione! What happened to you?!" She sat down abruptly and Harry knelt down next to her.

Hermione had her head in her hands, and she was shaking roughly. "T-the D-death E-eaters... They came to my house. One sounded like Malfoy... And they... they..." She was overcome with tears and she began to cry hysterically. She abruptly stood up and ran to the living room. Harry followed her, to find her laying down. He sighed and sat down next to her.

Hermione had been crying for an half hour. Harry had been rubbing her back all the while. Hermione looked up at Harry, her cheeks red from crying. He smiled a sad smile at her. She smiled back at him and sniffled. She sat up a little bit and hugged him. He seemed surprised for a moment, but slowly hugged her back.

'_He's so caring. He puts me and Ron first, never him. I love him so much. Wait. Did I just think that? I did... and I meant it.' _Hermione smiled wider into Harry's chest and he squeezed her waist.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" She looked up, noticing his face was a bit closer, and smiled. He smiled back.

"Yes... Thank you... so much." He just nodded. He gave her another squeeze and pulled her up. He grabbed her clothes and gave them to her. She smiled again and went up the stairs. Harry sighed and sat down. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded panicked.

"Who is this?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter..." There was a sigh on the other line.

"Thank god! Is Hermione there Harry? Please tell me she is." Harry swallowed.

"She's here... who are you?" The lady on the other line laughed nervously.

"Silly me... I'm Elizabeth Sherman. Friend to Hermione's parents. Hermione talks nonstop about you, darling. Can I speak to her?!" Harry blushed a bit.

"Er—" Hermione came down the stairs, and smiled at him.

"Who is it?" He smiled at her.

"Elizabeth Sherman... She wants to talk to you..." Hermione smiled a huge smile.

"Hello?!" Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." She blushed. "Er– Yes..." She listened raptly to Elizabeth and Harry left the room. He sat down on a chair staring at the other wall. "A-are you q-quite sure? No mark? Nothing?" Hermione sounded panicked. "I-I-I can't believe it. They were working on something... and they were dead the next? How– Elizabeth?! Liz?! DON'T HURT HER!!" Harry heard and he rushed to her.

Hermione was sitting on the floor, and the phone had a dead hum on the line. She had a disbelieving look on her face and tears in her eyes. "M-Malfoy was there again. He– He is doing something to her. She was screaming and the phone line went dead... A-and she told me my parents were found. D-dead." Tears were falling down her face again and Harry stared at her. She looked at him. "W-what will we do if they come here Harry?"

"Don't worry Hermione. It'll be okay. We have to contact someone..." Hermione shook her head. "Why not?!"

"If we tell someone that I'm here, they'll take me somewhere... and you won't come... I don't want... want to leave you... I... I..." Harry smiled at her and took her in his arms. Hermione was crying again and Harry lifted her up.

By the time Harry made it to his room, Hermione was already asleep. He smiled gently down at her and covered her up in a blanket and went to his trunk. He dug around in it for a moment, finally finding his father's cloak, and sat it down by Hermione. He smiled again and went downstairs.

'_She looks so much like an angel... WAIT! That is Hermione Granger. Your best friend. You can't think that...'_

_**But you love her...**_

'_I-I-I do?'_

_**Of course you do.**_

'_B-but I– '_

_**You do.**_

'_I do love her... but what if she doesn't like me back?!' _

_**Relax. Of course she loves you. Didn't you notice her eyes?!**_

'_Er–'_

He shook his head and cleaned up the mess he and Hermione had made in that short time. He looked at the kitchen's clock and sighed. '_Nine thirty. Only ten hours until they get home. Hermione might see how terrible they are... I don't want her to go through that.'_ After Harry had cleaned the house, and making sure Hermione had everything she needed, Harry sat down on the couch and stared out the window, at the still pouring rain. He soon fell asleep, glasses askew.

Hermione woke up, the sun shining on her face. She sat up, stretching. She suddenly looked around. '_This isn't my room. Oh. I'm at the Dursleys' with Harry._ _And... Last night...'_ Tears welled in her eyes. '_No. Don't you think about that. You're with Harry and he's going to take care of you. He's going to help.'_ She sighed and stood up, going down the stairs. '_I don't recall Harry saying what time they would be home...'_ When she reached the living room she smiled. Harry was sound asleep in the nearest chair, glasses falling off his face. His breathing was even and he had a small smile on his face. '_I bet that's the first time in a while he's had a full night's sleep... I need to wake him, though.'_ She sighed and walked over to Harry, walking as quiet as she could. She tapped him on the shoulder and he flinched. She giggled and tapped his shoulder, calling his name quietly. He suddenly jumped up, hands digging in his pockets (_obviously for his wand, _Hermione thought) glasses still askew. She grinnedand he blinked.

"'Mione?" He croaked, voice still thick with morning. She smiled and he blinked again. He suddenly smiled. "Morning. What's up?" She grinned.

"I was wondering when your relatives are supposed to be home... I need you to tell me what to do and such." Harry looked confused and she giggled. "Are you always this stupid in the morning?" Harry scowled at her and straightened his glasses. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his wrist and snorted.

"I've misplaced my watch. Hold on." He went into the kitchen, Hermione following. He looked around, eyes finally landing on the kitchen's clock. "Shit! 7:20? Ten minutes?! Oh crap..." Hermione smiled a bit.

"Don't worry so much Harry." Harry turned around a surprised look on his face. He then shook his head.

"Me? Worry?" He snorted. "Why would I ever worry?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Hermione shook her head. He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, seeming to come to a decision.

"We'll have a bit of breakfast and then... Well, we'll get to that." Hermione giggled again and then watched Harry dig in the drawer nearest to him. "Would you like to pop some toast in the toaster over there? I'll go find our marmalade. And maybe some tea and sugar..." He opened the door to the left of him, going into the pantry. Hermione grinned and put some toast in the toaster. When she heard the gravel crunch outside, there came a crack from the pantry. Harry came out pale. "T-they're home." He croaked.

Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs leading to Harry's room. She took the invisibility cloak left out for her the night before and covered her self with it, walking to the open closet door and looking on the mirror on the inside of the door, making sure nothing was showing. When she was satisfied she was hidden, she walked out of Harry's room and onto the banister, listening to the voices down in the kitchen.

"BOY! CLEAN UP THIS MESS! MAKE BREAKFAST! NOW!!" Hermione winced at Vernon Dursley's loud voice and covered her mouth. She could hear Harry mumble a 'Yes, sir', and scramble to, obviously, make breakfast. She bit her lip and went back into Harry's room.

Hermione, after an hour got bored and closed Harry's door silently. He hadn't come up as he'd promised and Hermione doubted if he'd have time any time soon. She decided that since the door was closed, she could take off the cloak, and she did. She sighed and looked around Harry's room. She opened his trunk and fumbled through it. She found a leather bound book and rose an eyebrow. '_I've never seen this one before...'_ She opened it and saw herself. Except she was in first year. She smiled. '_A photo album.'_ She turned the page and saw Ron and Harry smiling up at her and waving, approximately second year. Then a more recent one, the three of them trying to get away from the camera. '_Colin must've sent this one.'_ She flipped through the photo album, smiling at many of the memories, not all of them hers. She landed on a picture of Harry's parents' wedding day. She gasped.

'_Lily was so pretty. And Harry has James's hair...'_ She smiled and went down the line, finding Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black in the back round, toasting the camera. Tears formed in her eyes. '_Sirius... Why did you leave? Why?!'_ She sniffled a bit and turned the page. The next had a picture of the Weasley's all of them waving and the paper clippings of the Weasleys' winning the weekly draw. She smiled at that memory. She closed the book and put it away. When she turned around, she let out a gasp. There was a rather large boy, brown hair all over (A/N: In the book it said he was blonde, but in the movie he had brown hair. So confuzzling!) staring at her. She backed up from him and he continued to stare.

"Y-you're a freak, like him, aren't you?" Hermione's mouth dropped and he nodded. "I thought so." He took a deep breath. "MOTHER! FATHER! POTTER'S SMUGGLED O-ONE OF HIS CROWD IN HERE!!!! MOTHER!" Hermione swallowed.

'_This isn't going to go over well.'_

A/N: End of the first one! REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Tell me what ya think!!!!!!! I've got two more stories I'm working on as well. ONE is called '_Summer_' and the other is untitled. It's about Harry and Draco though. Summer (If I ever get it finished), you'll just have to read and find out. HAVE FUN KIDDIES!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Negative

All warnings and disclaimers apply. BeWaRe of the weird author!

Chapter 2:

Hermione was dragged down the stairs, the fat lard of a cousin muttering things under his breath and looking at her every so often. He practically threw her in kitchen and she stumbled a bit. She saw Harry's huge uncle and his skinny aunt, both glaring at her. Harry was sitting in a chair, a bit pale, but he still smiled at her. She smiled a small smile back but it melted away as easily as ice cubes on a sidewalk in the summer's heat. He had concern in his green eyes, but his uncle called his attention to him.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" He roared at Harry, and Hermione winced. Harry shrugged.

"She needed my help. So I helped her." Vernon's face turned an ugly purple.

"What did she need help with? Getting pregnant? Like we need any more of you freaks around here..." As soon as those words left Vernon's mouth, Harry turned an ugly shade of red. He stood up so fast his chair fell to the floor with a loud crack. Hermione turned pale and tried to touch Harry to keep him from doing something stupid, but he had already strode up to Vernon, hand in a fist.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!!! YOUR SON IS THE ONE GOING AROUND AND USING TEN YEAR OLDS AS PUNCHING BAGS!" He suddenly laughed. "Course, you're so stupid you can't even smell the drugs and alcohol on his clothes. Me? Get a girl pregnant before she's ready? Ha. Look at your son!" Vernon was now pale and he backed away from Harry. Petunia glared at him.

"Dudders would never do that!" Harry snorted.

"You believe what you wish, I don't care. But when he gets busted or something, please, oh please, don't come crying to me!" He turned away from his relatives (the three of them wearing shocked faces) and faced Hermione. She had tears in her eyes and he touched her shoulder. She looked up at him bit her lip.

"I have to tell you something..." She whispered. He nodded and led her up to his room. He closed the door behind him and watched her. Hermione sniffled a bit and Harry saw she was crying again. She looked ashamed.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Hermione looked at him, shaking.

"I-I-I–" She struggled and Harry touched her arm.

"Hey." She looked at him. "You can tell me." She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. She took a shaky breath and looked him in the eye.

"Promise me something, Harry." Harry didn't hesitate.

"Anything." Hermione had a pained look on her face.

"Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you won't be mad at me and you'll try to understand what I'm about to tell you." Harry had an alarmed look on his face.

"What happened?" Hermione choked.

"Promise me, Harry!" She said this in a harsh whisper. Harry nodded.

"I promise Hermione. I promise." She choked again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder, Harry rubbing her back.

"Oh, Harry! It was terrible! I was minding my own business and I suddenly heard a commotion down stairs. I crept down and saw four or five death eaters! I tried to go back upstairs and hide, maybe right you or Ron a letter... But they saw me. They ran after me and tackled me..." She sniffled at the awful memory. "T-they took me to the living room and taunted me... Then they put a body binding spell on me... A-and t-they raped me! _They raped me, Harry._" She began to hysterically cry again and Harry tightened his hold on her waist.

'_Raped _her_? How–What? _How_ could they do that? _Why_ would they do that?' _A practical-sensible voice answered.

_**Harry! Calm down! You need to help her. Make sure she isn't pregnant... Help her get through the awful experience. She needs you and she trusts you. Don't let her down.**_

Harry nodded and laid his head on Hermione's. She sniffled into his chest and hugged him tighter. Harry suddenly noticed that she wasn't that flat chested girl in his first and second year. She had matured beyond her years (as he had), and she was definitely showing it. Harry sighed and kissed the top of Hermione's head. She had quieted and Harry looked down at her. '_She's asleep. Hope she's not having nightmares.'_ As if to reassure him, Hermione smiled a small smile in her sleep and Harry smiled back at her. He lied her down on his bed and sighed. He went back downstairs and met his aunt in the kitchen. She didn't throw him an ugly look, or say anything much, for that matter. She handed him a piece of notebook paper and he took a look at it.

"It's a grocery list. Go to the one on the corner of Faithful St. That one has the best vegetables." Petunia sniffed and turned away from him. Harry stopped her.

"Aunt Petunia?" She turned around, an unreadable look on her face. "Uhm... Do you mind if I buy another thing at the store? I've my own money." Petunia looked curious.

"What are you going to buy?" Harry winced.

"Pregnancy testers." Aunt Petunia's mouth dropped. Harry held up his hands.

"I know it doesn't sound all that great after the... conversation we just had, but Hermione was raped... I want to make sure she's okay." Aunt Petunia had an odd look on her face. She was silent and Harry nodded.

"Okay. But even though you don't like it, I'm going to do it. I can't have Hermione wandering in the dark without my help." With that, Harry turned around and started for the stairs. His aunt stopped him.

"Harry." Harry turned around, shock on his face. She smiled at him wryly. "The best ones have dark boxes. I think they're called One Shot. They cost a little less as well." Harry nodded, still shocked. (A/N: Just making most of this up as I go...)

Harry went up to his room, an awed look on his face. He opened the door and saw Hermione sitting up. He smiled at her. "Hi Hermione." Hermione smiled back.

"Hi Harry." She sighed. "Thank you, so much." With that she got up and hugged him again. He smiled and said,

"Your welcome. Want to go grocery shopping?" Hermione pulled away from him, a smirk on her face.

"Random subjects here, Harry. What are you buying?" Harry grinned.

"This stuff... and some pregnancy testers." Hermione's mouth dropped. Harry turned away from her and grabbed two jackets out of his closet.

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Harry grinned again and offered Hermione a jacket.

"Of course I would. Now come along. I don't like going by myself. The old ladies look at me funny." Hermione laughed and put on the jacket.

When they reached the store, Harry and Hermione went down the nearest isle, Harry looking to his list. Hermione peered over his shoulder and sighed. Harry sighed as well. "I told you so. I hate grocery shopping... Oh bugger." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down another isle. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What?" Harry nodded at an old lady that had just entered.

"You see her?" Hermione nodded. The lady had black hair and wicked blue eyes. She had a cane and was scowling. "Yeah, well... She and I don't really get along so well..." Hermione laughed.

"What did you ever do to her?" Harry blushed.

"Well... Once, when she was watching over me, I-I made one of her cats go bald. It was an accident! I swear it! I was beginning to show my talent... and well. One of her cats really didn't like me. The feeling was mutual and the next moment I was thrown out of her house. Literally." Hermione giggled. Harry scowled at her.

"I'm glad you find that funny. The Dursley's didn't though. Chores! All of them for a week!" Hermione shut up immediately and tried to put on a straight face.

"That's terrible." She smirked and Harry rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Hermione smiled again and sighed.

"Okay... Well let's get this done." Harry nodded and read the list.

After getting everything on the list, Harry led Hermione down the female toiletries isle. She looked a bit shaky and Harry put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and then sighed. Harry cleared his throat. "I don't know that this matters much, but Aunt Petunia said that the one's called One Shot are best." Hermione nodded and looked at the shelf. There were many brands and Hermione finally decided on the one advised.

When they checked out everything, they started the trip back to Number 4. They arrived, seeing no one was in the front room. The two shrugged and Harry put all the groceries on the kitchen table. "Harry? Hermione?" The two jumped. They turned around to see Remus Lupin, leaning against the wall. He was smirking. Harry grinned at him.

"Hiya Remus! What's up?" Remus snorted.

"Nothing much. What are you two up to?" Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Nothing... Where are the Dursley's?" Remus smiled a small smile.

"They cleared out of here as soon as they recognized me from the station." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Remus suddenly cleared his throat and looked at the two, standing a bit straighter.

"Hermione... I'm going to need you to tell me what happened to you at your house, when the death eaters attacked." Hermione's reaction was immediate. She paled and dropped the bag she was holding (which held her pregnancy testers), backing away from Remus. Remus looked alarmed and Harry grasped her hand, leading her into the other room. Remus following.

When the three were comfortable in Harry's room, Hermione sighed. Remus nodded at her and Harry continued to grasp her hand. "I was tiding up my room and I heard a crash... down in the kitchen perhaps. I crept down the stairs, trying my hardest to be quiet." Harry swallowed, knowing the worst part was coming up. "Four death eaters. In my house! I panicked and tried to get back up the stairs. They saw me and started to antagonize me. They p-put a body binding spell on me... And... they raped me." She finished this somewhat lamely and Remus looked alarmed again.

After a few agonizing minutes, Remus spoke. "Do you know about your parents?" Hermione closed eyes.

"Yes... I was talking to one of their friends on the phone yesterday... Liz... Have you heard anything about another muggle? Elizabeth Sherman?" Remus looked thoughtful. Finally, he nodded.

"Yes... She was found in her home dead... I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"She-she's dead?" Remus nodded, a sad look on his face. She chocked and Harry took her into his arms. Hermione sobbed into his chest for a few minutes and excused herself, Harry running a hand threw his hair. Remus sighed.

"She's going to have to stay here. No one is continually at HQ and she won't be able to stand the loneliness... Sirius could hardly do it... And you need to stay here a bit longer before you get the go ahead..." He paused. "Do you need help with anything? Do you need me to go buy some," He coughed, "pregnancy testers?" He said the last bit quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No pro-Remus. We bought some today... Do you know when we go back to HQ?" Remus shook his head and Harry sighed. The two sat in silence until Harry broke it. "Remus?" The werewolf looked at him. "I-I want to apologize. I'm sorry I killed Sirius. Hermione was right. I'm just the boy who loves to play the hero." He said this with viciousness. Remus cussed loudly.

"Shit, Harry. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. And no, you're not the boy who _loves_ to play the _hero_. You're the _boy_ who everyone loves to play the hero. Harry shook his head.

"If I hadn't believed that stupid trick, he'd still be here. He'd still be around and it's all my fault. It's all my fault." Remus stood up, taking Harry's chin in a hand.

"No. You don't let yourself think that. Sirius died protecting you. He loved you that much to sacrifice himself. And don't repay him by doing something you know he wouldn't like."

Hermione returned and Remus smiled at her. He nodded at Harry and let go of his chin. He put his hand in his pocket fishing around for something. Harry rose an eyebrow, when Remus cussed. "Cussing in front of children? Now, now Remus." Remus scowled his way.

"You know very well that you are not a child and I can cuss if I wish... Ah. Here it is." He produced a small box and put it on the ground, waving his wand at it, the box enlarged to be Hermione's trunk. She smiled.

"Thank you Remus!" He grinned at her.

"Don't thank me... I didn't gather everything... You'll be doing that soon... I suspect you'll be staying with Harry or Ron until you're of age. Then you can get your own place... If you wish." Hermione nodded looking away. Remus sighed and dug in his pocket once again. He fished out a pocket watch. "Time for me to go... See you two soon, I hope." Harry nodded.

Hermione and Harry followed him down the stairs, saying good-bye. Hermione was still shaking and Harry was trying to calm her down. "Harry?" The two teens jumped and turned to the Dursleys' living room. Petunia was peering out of her curtains and both male Dursleys were sitting, trying to hide their fear. Harry entered the room and looked at his aunt. She looked away from the window, a sigh escaping her.

"Is Remus going to return again today?" Harry shook his head, awe on his face. Petunia nodded. "Dinner'll be in an hour. Keep your selves busy till then." Harry turned away and led Hermione to his room.

"That's new." Hermione looked at her black-haired friend.

"What?" Harry snorted.

"Aunt Petunia is actually treating me normal... Like I'm a neighbor. I didn't know she knew Remus." Hermione grinned.

"He was with your father a lot. I'd be willing to bet you aunt met him and Sirius quite a few times... What would you like to do?" Harry shrugged, exhaling.

The two ended up doing some homework for a half hour, before giving up, both of their minds on something else. A yell shook them both out of their thoughts. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry jumped and looked at Hermione, alarmed. She had wide eyes and they ran down the stairs. They met a very angry Vernon Dursley in the kitchen, the purple faced man holding a box in his hand. Hermione and Harry paled in unison. '_The pregnancy testers!'_

"What are these?" Vernon asked harshly. Harry stuttered.

"I-I-I–" Hermione suddenly came forward, a glare on her face.

"They're mine. I bought them at the grocery store when Harry took me. He didn't know." For a moment, Vernon looked astounded, blinking five times. Then, not surprisingly, he turned to Harry.

"You haven't done anything to her, have you? If you've gone and got her impregnated, I swear boy–"

"Vernon!" He jumped as did Harry. He turned around to an angry looking Petunia. "Let him be. It's none of your business and you don't want any of the neighbors hearing, do you?" She took a deep breath. "Dinner's bout ready. Harry, Hermione, set the table please." The two nodded, Vernon fuming.

"But, Petunia–!" Petunia interrupted, a glare plastered on her face.

"But nothing. Get washed and not another word about it." When Vernon stayed put mouth open in protest, she glared. "SHOO!" She waved him off. He turned red again, but went to get washed.

After a rather uncomfortable dinner, Hermione helped Harry with the dishes, then went up stairs, pregnancy testers in hand. Hermione paced in Harry's room and he sighed. "I'll go stand watch if your so nervous." She glared at him.

"You'd be doing the same if you were in my shoes! Don't you even lecture–" Harry laughed, putting his hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay! Don't be so uptight!" Hermione glared at him and went to the door.

"Are you coming?" Harry nodded and they went to the bathroom down the hall. Hermione went in and Harry stood at the door. After many agonizing minutes, Hermione came out, eyes closed. Harry got worried immediately.

"What is it? Hermione? Hermione!" Hermione looked at him, a tear in her eye.

"Negative." Harry gave a whoop of joy and took her in his arms. Hermione laughed. "Glad you're happy!" Harry smirked at her, letting her free of his death grip.

"So...To celebrate, shall we go do homework?" Hermione laughed again.

"I just want to go to bed! I'll get some pjs and change..." Harry nodded.

"Alright.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, pulling on her dressing gown. She sighed and started to walk towards Harry's room. "Hermione?" Hermione jumped and turned around to stare at Petunia. "What were the results?" Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Negative. Petunia beamed.

"Good, good. I'd like a quick word with you... if you wouldn't mind." Hermione shrugged. "Okay. First of all... Well, it's none of my business of course... You won't have to tell me... But why is Harry so sad all the time? I know living with us isn't great... I try so hard to think of his mother..." She sighed and looked away. "I loved Lily dearly. I didn't really care that she was different. I knew the day she was born... I was three years older, you know. I was just jealous, I suppose... Then when mum and daddy died... I was full of resentment and regret. I couldn't have helped at all." The older woman sniffed.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really make sense or matter at all to you. I'm pouring out my soul to a total stranger." She laughed and looked at Hermione again. "I want to say thank you. You've kept Harry up, I guess. You and that red-headed chap. He hasn't mentioned his god father lately... I really miss Sirius. He used to come to bug Lily before the wedding. Always polite and such, just a big goofball." She smiled a crooked smile at the memories. "Well. Off to bed before I rattle your brains with any more of my chatting." With that, she turned on her heel heading down the heel opposite of Hermione.

When Hermione finally got into Harry's room, she was awed. '_How could she open up like that? She must've known the marauders if she knew about Sirius... Had she been quiet about stuff like that for all these years? Why didn't she prevent that awful hell harry called childhood?'_

"Hermione?" Harry came in the room, a pillow under one arm, blanket under the other. Chest bare. Hermione smiled. "What took you so long? The Dursley's didn't give you crap did they?" Hermione shook her head, laughing.

"No, Harry... What are those for?" She nodded at the blanket he was setting down on the floor.

"For me. I'm sleeping here... and your sleeping there." He nodded at the bed and Hermione scowled.

"Oh no. Harry James Potter. You are sleeping on your own bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Harry sighed, exasperated.

"Hermione, can't you be stubborn tomorrow?" She scowled. "Fine. We'll both sleep on the bed." She shrugged.

"Fine." Harry took off his glasses and sat on the bed.

Later, the two friends were in bed, Hermione and Harry both immensely uncomfortable. Hermione sighed and mentally hit herself in the head. '_Hermione Granger!_ _How could you be so stupid, irresponsible, and not to mention stupid?! How could you put Harry in this position? How could you put _yourself_ in this position?'_ Harry was trying to not panic.

'_Okay, Harry. Relax. She's your best friend. Calm down. You are both tired, she doesn't think of you that way.'_

_**She does too.**_

'_I'm not going to argue. She does not and you can shut up right now.' _

**_Fine._ **Harry sighed and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Harry looked at her, squinting.

"No. Probably not." Hermione looked confused.

"And why not?" Harry scowled and looked back at the ceiling.

"I haven't slept well since fourth year, to tell you the truth." Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry James! Why didn't you tell me... or Ron?" She whispered this and Harry sighed.

"It never really seemed important after the first few days or so of fifth term." Hermione watched him, a saddened look on her face.

"I'm sorry... I really wanted to talk to you about things... There was never a lot of time." Harry's eyes narrowed at the ceiling.

"Who said I wanted to talk about anything?" Hermione exhaled.

"Oh, Harry. Please don't. I know you've lost so much... I wanted to say sorry anyway... I shouldn't have said that you love to play the hero... You're more burdened than wanting to. And I-I–" She sniffled, trying not to cry. Harry looked at her. She coughed. "Oh this is so stupid. Stop it! Stop crying!" She started to wipe tears away and Harry grabbed her hands.

"You're not stupid. And, you were probably right about me trying to play the hero... I'm the one who should be sorry." He paused watching her. "I put you all in danger last semester... It's my own damn fault that Sirius came after me and... And..." Hermione shook her head, putting a finger on his lips.

"No. It wasn't your fault. We came willingly. Sirius came willingly. She looked into his sad green eyes, her own brown ones filling with tears. "I'm so sorry Harry." He shook trying not to cry. Hermione shook as well. "Have you cried, Harry?" She whispered this and his eyes filled with unshed tears. She took her finger off of his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon enough, her shoulder was wet with tears and they finally fell asleep, both crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HI!!!! I updated!!! Finally took me forever... I went on vacation in Ill. then my mom kept throwing me off the computer... lol. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

greenrock- There you go! HOpe you liked the chapter.

dramaqueen141691- Thank you! I'm trying hard to update often... COURSE I HAVE TO GIVE UP COMPUTER TIME FOR LENT BECAUSE MY MOM'S MEAN! lol. I'll try my hardest.

Black Padfoot- I hurried and I got it done! Thanks for the compliment and I hope you liked the chapter.... Already trying to get the third one done... as I said before... I have to give up computer time for LENT.... GRRRRRRRRRRR.

Weasley's Gurl-35- Lol. I can tell your excited. I'm excited as well. Hope you like this chapter...

Book Lover990- Lol. Hope you liked this chapter.

ms dumplings- Thanks... Keep up the reviewing!

Lupusregina- MY FAVORITE REVIEWER! lol Thanks and I hope you like this one too.

BabyRuth- Patience is a virtue... lol. Glad you liked it and hope you liked this one.

Forensic Photographer711- Okay...If your a huge HP fan, you'd think you've read all the books and know stuff like this but what do I know? The war is going on, because Voldemort's returned... I probably could've been a bit more specific on the Malfoy thing but it's Malfoy Sr. that raped Hermione. They murdered Hermione's parents to make her suffer... I don't know. I'm just the stupid writer. lol. Read on, most of my stories are confuzzling and I try my hardest to not be confusing. Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Ron's Friends

Chapter 3: Ron's Friends.

All warnings and Disclaimers apply. (A/N: That is a sad title for the chapter, but I can't think of anything...) 0o

When Harry woke up, he had wide eyes at the position he and his friend were in. He stared at her and blinked. _'Oh yeah. We had... that little conversation. About... stuff. And we cried.'_ He looked at her again and suddenly smiled at her sleeping form. '_Thank you Hermione. Thank you a lot.'_ He continued to watch her and suddenly, there were chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. He almost gasped at her in amazement. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Harry." Harry smiled a weak smile.

"Morning, Hermy." Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname, but smiled anyway. She looked into his eyes, thinking about the night before. Harry looked thoughtful and suddenly looked over her shoulder. He squinted and Hermione smirked.

"Would you like your glasses, Harry?" Harry gave her a mean look but shook his head.

"Could you look at my alarm clock? What time is it?" Hermione turned to where Harry was pointing and smiled.

"It's 9:30." Harry looked confused.

"I thought..." He suddenly stood up, letting go of his female friend and Hermione frowned a bit. '_I liked the warmth, Harry dear.'_ Harry looked at her, now bespeckled. "You'd best get dressed, Hermy. I need to get dressed... and see what the hell is wrong downstairs." Hermione stared at her friend.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Harry smiled a half-hearted smile.

"Well... the Dursley's didn't come get me up. So something must going on..." He trailed off and then looked at Hermione again. She nodded, an odd look on her face and grabbed her clothes. She went in the bathroom down the hall and closed the door. Harry got dressed himself and went down the stairs.

'_I don't know why... But I think Aunt Petunia is up to something... Hmm._' Harry looked around in the living room and saw no one. He looked out the window to find Uncle Vernon's car gone. '_Today's a work day... Where's Aunt Petunia?_' He went into the kitchen to find his aunt doing dishes. He stared at her back.

"Aunt Petunia?... What are you doing?" Petunia turned around and smiled a small smile at Harry.

"Dishes. Are you and Hermione hungry?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" Petunia gave a small laugh.

"Yes, Harry. I'm feeling great. But I have to tell you something." Harry looked at her, awe on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made your childhood pathetic and sad... and I didn't even try to help you..." She trailed off, dish towel in hand, looking at the polished floor. Harry blinked.

"I-I– I don't know what to say." Petunia looked at her nephew, a weary smile on her face.

"You don't need to say anything. Go get your friend and I'll make you some toast or something for breakfast." Harry blinked at her abruptness and then smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." With that he turned around and ran back up the stairs. Petunia smiled a small smile, pleased with the way Harry had turned out, even though she didn't provide much care.

Petunia put a plate of toast in the middle of the table and went to the fridge to get some marmalade and juice. The two teens came down, Harry grinning and Hermione glaring at him.

The two sat down and Hermione mumbled a thank you to Petunia. Petunia only nodded and went into the other room, probably to clean.

The two teens sat in comfortable silence, eating their breakfast. Suddenly, an owl crashed into the kitchen and landed on Hermione's head. She shrieked in surprise and Harry stood up to relieve the owl's burden. Petunia came in, wide eyed.

"What is going on? Who's the owl for?" Harry put up a hand.

"I dunno. Give me a second will ya?" Petunia took a deep breath and nodded. Hermione looked up at Harry, still a bit jumpy from the owl. Harry read the address and smirked. "It's for me and Hermione, Aunt Petunia." She nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Well. Open it." Harry nodded and Hermione went to his side, to read over his shoulder. He ripped the letter open and read for a while.

'_Harry and Hermione:'_

'_Okay, first off, don't panic. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie went to the burrow to retrieve some things to bring to HQ._ _They were attacked by death eaters. Charlie and Ron put up a brave and strong fight, while Ginny and Molly tried to escape. Charlie has a broken nose and will be fine, but Ron... Ron is in St. Mungo's, unconscious._

_Don't try and go there yourselves, Moody, Tonks, and I will be there in a few moments, with a car, and we'll take you there. Make sure the Dursley's know and have them lock their doors and windows. We think the death eaters may try and attack there as well. _

_Be ready, we should be there anytime._

_Remus._

_P.S. Don't panic, and stay relaxed, Harry.'_

Harry had wide eyes and Hermione had tears down her face already. She stared at the letter, shaking and Harry wrapped an arm around her, green eyes tearful. Aunt Petunia stared at the sudden behavior change. "What is it? Harry?" Harry looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Ron was attacked. He's in the hospital." Hermione nodded, swallowing.

"We're going to leave in a few moments... The letter said you need to lock your doors and such. Remus said he thought there may be another attack." Petunia nodded, pale and left the room, heading towards the back doors. Hermione looked at Harry.

"W-what's going to happen, Harry?" Harry watched his female friend, green eyes clearing of emotions.

"It's going to be okay, Hermy... Don't worry." Hermione nodded, not noticing the nickname and clung to Harry's middle.

"I hope so, Harry. I hope Ronald is okay." Harry nodded and sat his head on hers. He dropped the letter and it burst into flames, disappearing. There was a knock on the door and Hermione let go of Harry, following him to the door. They opened it to find Remus, smiling a half-hearted smile.

Moody and Tonks were right behind him and they came in as well. Remus sighed. "Okay... We're going to put the Disillusionment charm on you two. Walk you out to the car, have Tonks sit by you... Stand still Harry James!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We know, we know, Remus. Let's just get stuff done. I want to go see my friend. Hermione is getting fidgety to." Remus grinned.

"Okay." Moody suddenly had his wand out.

"We'd better hurry, Remus," He said in a gruff voice, "I can see a group of Death Eaters heading here. We'll have to make a run for the car." Remus nodded, and Hermione exchanged a worried look with Harry.

The two teens were put under the charm and Remus made sure they were behind Tonks and himself. Mad-eye went out first to make sure the coast was clear. He took out his wand and looked back at the group. "A dozen or so, making their way over here. Run out after me. I'll try and knock them back." The group nodded.

Mad-eye ran out wand poised and Remus after him, taking his own wand out as he went. Tonks nodded in the general direction of the two teens and they followed her out to the car, as fast as they could. Tonks opened the door looking to Remus and nodding when Harry whispered they were in. She got in and almost sat on Harry, but immediately started up the car and sat in her own seat. Mad-eye threw a final curse at the death-eaters and cast a spell at the car to make it spell-proof. Remus was backing up, still throwing plenty of spells and trying to get to the car.

Then it happened. In lightning speed, a green light flew at Remus. His eyes widened and Harry, Hermione, Mad-eye, and Tonks watched in amazement. The green light seemed to go right through Remus's fragile body and he fell backwards, surprise written clearly on his face. Harry tried to scramble out of the car again, the charm now off of himself and Hermione, but Tonks held him back, tears in her eyes. Harry struggled, and Moody looked oddly fearful. "Stay put, Harry!" His voice was cracking. Moody pointed his wand at Remus and transfigured him into a rock. Then he whispered, "_Accio rock._" The rock came whizzing through the open car window and Moody winced.

They sped off, spells ricocheting off the car, Harry still staring unbelieving at the rock. Hermione had grabbed his hand, as well as Tonks, who was crying rivers down her cheeks. When Moody stopped at the store, he got out of the car. He looked around, magical eye surveying as well, and nodded. He took the rock and held it in a hand, the hand shaking. He looked at Tonks and offered her a hand, to try and make her feel a bit better.

The group of four ran to the Pruge and Dowse Ltd. store, Moody explaining who they were to see. Then towards the desk with directions overhead. Harry quickly asked the lady at the desk, "Where is Ronald Weasley?" The girl looked up at him, looking to his scar on his forehead first then to his eyes. She smiled a small smile.

"Fourth floor, dear. Room 5B." Harry nodded and led the way to the elevator, still holding Hermione's hand. Moody and Tonks followed them, Mad-eye still holding the rock. The burst through the elevator doors as soon as they opened, leading them to the fourth floor. They ran down, Harry muttering to himself. Suddenly, he pulled Hermione sharply into room 5B. The two were quite out of breath, and they met the stares of Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur. Fred and George stood up, shaking. Hermione rushed forward, dragging Harry behind her, to hug the two. The two welcomed them into their arms, shaking violently. Fred looked at Harry.

"He's still out of it, Harry. Worrying everyone out of their minds, the prat, we... well..." George finished for him.

"We've been waiting for you two. We think that it's your presence that'll help him wake up." Harry looked a bit shocked, but Hermione looked around the twins. Ron was still on the bed, very pale, Molly and Ginny sitting around his bed. Moody and Tonks came in calmly, but Moody still had a surprised look on his face.

"Arthur..." Mr. Weasley looked at Mad-eye and Moody nodded out the door. Arthur nodded, following Tonks and Moody out of the room. Harry looked sick, and Hermione tearful. Bill looked at the two teens.

"What's up?" Harry swallowed thickly.

"That rock Moody was holding... it was Remus." Bill looked at Harry, a raised eyebrow. Hermione nodded.

"We had trouble on the way here, Bill. Death eaters surrounded us and... and..." She sniffled. "The killing curse was thrown at Remus... He didn't get back up! He-He... He..." Bill and Charlie looked alarmed and went out in the hall with their father. Fred put an arm around Hermione and George looked at Harry. Harry had an angered look on his face, but looked to shocked to do anything. George touched Harry's shoulder.

"Mate... Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Let's just... Let's just not think about it right now." Harry's tired green eyes looked at George and finally nodded after a couple minutes. George sighed in relief and led Harry over to Ron's still form. Harry bit his lip as he stared at his unconscious friend. Hermione was still hugging Fred, tears still gracing her features. Molly looked at Harry and sniffled a bit.

"Hello, Harry dear. How are you... Despite the current events." She looked at Ron and then back at Harry. Harry nodded at her.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Weasley. Are you okay?" Molly's eyes filled with more tears and she stood up, knocking a chair away. Harry came around the bed, to hug the old woman, tears springing in his eyes as well. She cried into his shoulder and Harry rubbed her back, muttering, "It's going to be alright, Molly... It's going to be okay."

Hermione looked to her tall red-headed friend, lying motionless in the bed, still pale as death. She sniffled a bit and took the hand Mrs. Weasley abandoned. She looked at his face, thinking to herself, '_You shouldn't be like this Ronald. Your blue eyes should be looking up at me... You should be cracking jokes... being your usual _prat_ self. You'd better not leave us.'_ More tears sprung in her eyes and she squeezed his hand. It squeezed back.

Hermione's mouth dropped and she looked at Ron's blue eyes staring back at her. Harry stopped and looked at his friend's face as well. He tapped Molly's shoulder and nodded at Ron. Molly turned around and looked at her last son, a hand to her mouth in a silent gasp. Ron smiled sheepishly at everyone in the room. The twins whooped for joy and Molly was now grasping Harry close, tears pouring out of her eyes. Ginny had jumped up and had arms around his neck, crying as well. Hermione smiled a wide smile, more tears springing to her eyes. Ron looked at her.

"Hiya Hermione!" Hermione glared at him, but it melted away as soon as she saw his grin.

"You–YOU.... You brave old _prat_, you." With that she also jumped on him and hugged him. He had a surprised look on his face. Harry grinned widely and laughed at Ron's attempts to stop the girls from choking him.

"You are such a jerk, Ron. Making me believe the worse." Ron had finally loosened the girls' grasp and looked at Harry. He grinned.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry grinned an identical grin.

"Of course you didn't. Welcome back to the land of the living." Ron inclined his head to Harry. He had been propped up on pillows thanks to his mother. She was fluffing his pillows, Ron watching her. He suddenly took her hand.

"Mum. It's okay. I'm okay." She looked at him, a smile gracing her wrinkled face, but tears still in her eyes.

"I know Ron. And you will always be. Because you've got the best friends, and the most luck I've ever seen." Her posture changed a bit. "How could you risk your life like that! I thought you dead after they were finished." Ron flinched a bit.

"But I'm not." Molly exhaled, nostrils flaring.

"No. Your not. And I'm very proud to have you as my son." Ron's face lit up a bit. Fred and George inclined their heads to him in unison.

"And we are proud to have you as our brother. Good job, little bro." Ron smiled a huge smile. Ginny said nothing but hugged him close.

"You ever do that again, I just may have to throw you in a room of spiders, Ronald." Hermione glared at him. Ron only smiled. Harry shook his head and sat down in a near by chair. Hermione watched him, a small smile on her lips. Ron looked at him in concern then to Hermione.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione nodded.

"He's exhausted. We should let him sleep." Ron nodded and looked at Fred.

"Would you absolutely _love_ to get me some chocolate frogs?" Fred grinned, throwing him one out of his pocket. Ron ripped the package open, grinning. "Thanks!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The end of the chapter. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to Remus. And I'm getting closer to updating the fifth chapter on _Becoming the Golden Trio Again._ It's almost Finshed!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO it again. lol.

Thanks to:

Weasley's Girl-35: Thank you. And yes that chapter was sad. This one too. I'm trying not to be depressing... but... We shall find out what will happen to Remus next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

greenrock: lol. Hope you liked the pairings in here... I'm not sure how long this is going to be... But I'm hoping I can extend it to their sixth year and have Ron find someone.

tightflyt: Thanks. I try. Hope you liked this chapter.

SilverTrinity: Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter. I check my work and make sure I get all the grammar stuff taken care of.

MrsAliciaWeasley: Everyone was glad that Hermione's test was neg. and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for your comments and hope you liked this chapter.

LiLyMaLfOy13: Thanks and hope you liked this one.

jaedi: Thanks. I try and keep my readers interested.

tea-and-cake-or-death: lol. I'm getting there. I hope you liked this chapter.

QueenWeasel: Thanks. I hope you liked this one.

pottersweetie: LOL. Okay... More...check. more. check. and more... double check. Hopes u likes this chap.

ms dumplings: Patience is a virtue. lol. I'm getting there... Hope you likes.

Maren L P: Hi there! Hope you likes this one and Thanks a lot.

sillypaulie: Thanks. Hope you liked this chap.

Toms-babygurl: I updated and there you go. I hope you likes a lot.

If you like H/Hr shipper so much, and you like my writing... Go read _Harry Potter, the Seer, and the Black._ I hope you like that one too. It's the one I've worked hardest on. READ N REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Again

All warnings and Disclaimers still apply!

Chapter 4: Broken Again.

The Weasley's, excluding Ron, Molly and Ginny, Hermione, and Harry made their way to Grimmauld Place, hearing that Dumbledore knew about Remus. When the group was finally in front of the forbidding building, Harry stopped. He stared at the door, tears in his eyes. Hermione slipped her hand into his and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded and slowly the group went in the door. The portrait of Sirius' dreadful mother had finally been removed and Kreacher stripped of his magical perks as a house elf, but Harry still hated this house... And every memory of Sirius that he had stored in his head.

They entered the threshold, Harry involuntarily wincing, walking towards the kitchen and dining room. Once inside, Harry and Hermione saw almost all of the order standing there. Mundgus was standing there with a couple of the older witches and Kingsley, watching the group who just came in. Dumbledore sat on a thrown like chair in the front of the room, watching all of the people with sad blue eyes.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione... Where's the body, Alastor?" Dumbledore looked to the auror, a sad look on his face. Moody pulled a rock out of his coat pocket, and Tonks let out a chocked sob. Alastor handed over the rock and pulled the distraught woman into a hug. Dumbledore transfigured the rock into the auburn haired werewolf. Many of the older women started to sob as well, pulling Hermione with them. Harry hugged Hermione close, Fred and George each having a hand on his shoulders.

Remus, who had already been laying on the huge table, was very pale and had a gash above his eye. Dumbledore was bending over the young man, muttering to himself, prodding him with his wand, and furrowing his brow. He suddenly took the man's wrist in his hand, obviously feeling for a pulse. A look of upmost surprise came upon his face. He looked to Alastor and strode over to the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder. He bent down carefully and stuck his head in, yelling something muffled. Soon he backed away from the grate, allowing someone to step in. The one and only Severus Snape stepped through a pale panicked look on his face and a potion in his hand. He rushed over to the werewolf, tipping up the man's chin. He poured the whole vial in the man's throat, stroking his throat. Harry closed his eyes. '_Please... Please work. Whatever it is... Just..._' He heard a splutter and a gasp. He dared not open his eyes, but faced away from the last Marauder.

Abruptly, there was silence, and Harry opened his eyes, still facing away from the werewolf. "Well, Harry... Are you going to give me the cold shoulder? I know I'm terrible... But this is making me shiver." Harry's eyes widened at Remus's voice. He turned around to see that Remus was sitting up, Tonks in his arms, a grin on his face. Harry grinned a wide grin and ran into his awaiting arms. The whole order, excluding Snape of course, laughed and cheered.

Harry looked into Remus's brown eyes, a smile still on his face. "You ever do that again, I just may have to injure you." Remus grinned at his charge that reminded him so much of James.

"I'm deeply sorry, Harry. I'll be good from now on, I promise." Harry grinned back at him. Tonks snorted at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Her posture softened. "Please be careful, Rem... You scared me to death." She had tears in her eyes. Remus nodded, and kissed the woman's forehead. He let loose of Harry and stood Tonks in front of him. He grinned at her surprised face and bent down on a knee. Her eyes widened and Harry grinned wider. Remus dug into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He opened it to show a small diamond ring.

"Nym... Will you marry me?" Remus asked, a small pleading look on his face. Hermione grinned and came to stand by Harry. Remus had a small smile on his face and Tonks an awed one. She grinned and nodded bending down to hug him. Everyone cheered, Severus muttering an audible _finally_, and the now engaged couple stood to stand in front of them.

Harry looked at the happy couple. "Congratulations, you two." He stated, a huge grin on his face.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later on that night, Harry sat in an uncomfortable position on purpose, knowing he was going to have nightmares. There was a knock and Harry muttered a _come in_. Remus entered and Harry smiled at him. Remus smiled back and came to sit on the bed next to Harry. Harry watched the auburn haired man, waiting for Remus to say whatever he was going to. Finally Remus spoke, looking away from Harry. "Are you okay with this Harry?" Harry was confused.

"With what, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Nym and I... Getting married." Remus looked back at him. Harry smiled, a tear coming to his eye.

"Of course... Of all the death and destruction... It's good to have somewhat of a promise it'll be okay someday." Harry stated this, scooting closer to Remus. He took the older man in a hug, feeling Remus wrap his arms around his charge.

"Harry... Would you be my best man? Ron could be a witness as well... If you feel uncomfortable." Remus asked this quietly, hoping for the best. Harry could barely believe his ears.

"O-of course, Remus." Harry stuttered out. Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder, letting him loose.

"And... Oh, god..." Remus trailed off, a couple of unshed tears in his eyes. Harry watched him, a small frown on his face. "Harry... Dumbledore went to the Ministry and had them... Approve a new guardian for you... Me. And Nym once we're married... The date is set for August 6th..." Remus trailed off again, watching Harry. Harry's mouth had been open since the word _ministry_. Harry took a deep breath.

"Remus... Are you... Are you asking me to come and live with you?" Harry asked, hope flickered in his eyes. Remus nodded, a sad look on his face. Harry grinned and hugged the man again. Remus was clearly surprised, but hugged the teen back. Harry shook and Remus could feel tears soak his shirt. He squeezed the teen closer and rested his head on that black head of Harry. There was a knock at the door and Harry jumped. The two looked to the door, Hermione peeking in. She smiled a small smile at the two and allowed her head to come in.

"Could... Could I come in?" She asked, shakily. Harry nodded in acceptance, she coming to his side at once. He smiled slightly at her.

"I'm going to live with Remus and Nym when they get married, Hermione!" He said this excitedly. Hermione grinned and hugged him, Remus moving away, he smiling as well.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione held onto his middle tightly. Remus waved to Harry and Harry did the same, Remus leaving the two alone.

Hermione sat that way in his arms for a while, silent, and Harry did the same, brooding over life without Sirius and with Remus. Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm not feeling very... tired..." Harry looked at Hermione, she struggling to hold back tears. He nodded.

"Why, Hermione?" Harry asked, a sad look on his face. Hermione sniffled.

"I... I just worry so much about you... And Ron, Ginny, everyone... You especially, Harry." Hermione replied, they settling under the covers. Harry looked at her.

"Me?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, snuggling close to him. Harry could smell her hair, strawberries.

"Yes. You... You're so strong Harry. And yet... So weak." She took a quick look at him, to notice that he was thoughtful. "No offense meant of course... But you... You just need some help and you refuse to take it... I'm glad you'll be moving in with Remus... He can help. And I can help too. If you'll have me." Harry grinned and nodded at her.

"Of course I'd have you... We'd still have a couple of weeks and stuff before Hogwarts..." Harry trailed off and looked back at Hermione. She was hugging his middle, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his collar. He smiled at her.

(A/N: Okay... I've had some thought on this... It may be a sexual pun/type of thing... But it's not meant that way... It's for Harry to comfort Hermione... And he feels better to. They fall asleep and do absolutely nothing.)

"I may have an idea to help you to sleep, Hermione." Harry said quietly. He turned on his side and Hermione watched him. "Turn on your back." Hermione wore a confused look.

"Turn on my back?" She asked, eyebrow raised. He nodded.

"Yeah... I want to try something... You can try it to... It may help." Harry replied. Hermione nodded and complied. Harry slowly moved Hermione's shirt up, just below her breasts. This drew a harsh intake of breath from the girl, but Harry smiled slightly at her, taking his hands and running them along her flat stomach. Her stomach still had some bruising and Harry was sure there was a scar a bit above his hand, from the previous semester. Hermione squirmed lightly and Harry grinned at her again.

"You're hands are cold, Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry whispered a sorry and Hermione giggled. Harry continued the new remedy and Hermione soon fell into a light doze, Harry slowly removing his hand. Hermione grabbed his hand and kept it on her stomach, still smiling. She snuggled closer to Harry and the two fell asleep.

The next morning around three, the two woke up, Hermione grasping Harry's hand, nails digging into his palm. Harry watched her in concern. "What is it Hermione?" He asked, whispering. Hermione shook her head, unable to respond, but she looked down at her stomach. Harry allowed Hermione to squeeze his hand, she sweating a lot, and moved his other hand to her stomach. He felt around and found a spot where he felt he was drawn to. He kept his palm there and focused on it. Pretty soon, Hermione's squeeze became less intense and she looked at him, eyes wide.

"You... You healed me." She whispered. Harry nodded, moving his hand over other spots, checking to see if he felt anymore wounds or something that would bother her. Hermione stared at him. "That's wandless, Harry. True healers... I guess being you, you could be a lot of things... It's only fitting..." Hermione trailed off, knowing she was babbling. Harry grinned at her again and took her into his arms. She gladly accepted, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, staring at her. Hermione grinned.

"Returning the favor." She stated. Harry shook his head. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"You... You don't want to see it..." Harry said quietly. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Harry sighed. "The first night... I don't know how I did it... But I don't think the ministry can track wand less magic... I concealed my scars from you because I was uncomfortable sleeping in my shirt... I do it at Hogwarts to, sometimes..." Harry trailed off, knowing Hermione would be repulsed. Hermione shook her head and continued to unbutton his shirt.

She saw the many scars that lined his chest and felt around his back, feeling some roughness back there, knowing there were more. Tears glistened in her eyes. _How could Petunia allow this? How could anyone do that to a poor boy?_ Hermione thought furiously. Harry looked away and Hermione sighed. She watched at him, bringing a hand to his face. He looked back at her and she kissed his cheek, letting him know it was okay. He let a couple of tears fall, she beginning to run her fingers along his chest. Harry closed his eyes, loving the feel of comfort.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later on that day, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the kitchen, Fred and George fixing a bit of lunch. They heard the front door slam, bringing Harry to his feet with wand in hand. Ron came through the kitchen door, looking surprised at Harry. "You weren't planning on using that were you?" He asked, a wide eyed look on his face. "I've seen you in works with that thing and it's pretty dangerous to be in that line of fire." He backed up, almost running into his mother. Molly went to busy herself in the kitchen, inspecting the food Gred and Forge had made. Harry grinned, he and Hermione hugging their friend.

Later on that night, after many games of wizard's chess, exploding snap, some poker with chocolate frogs and Bertie's beans; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny settled down in Harry and Ron's room, talking lazily about random subjects. They came to couples and Ron refused to let go on Fred's recent engagement to Angelina Johnson and George's to Katie Bell, as Lee Jordan, the twin's friend had taken to Alicia Spinnet. The twins were blushing crimson, muttering harsh things to Ron every now and then, surprising Harry. He had never seen them that nervous or embarrassed.

"So, Harry. Who is number one on your list today?" Asked a still red Gred. His twin, Forge, grinned, everyone leaning in. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No one, really. We'll see when we get back to school, eh?" That wasn't completely the truth though. Hermione was his answer. He'd taken the leap and admitted to himself he absolutely adored his little female friend. The truth was, he wanted to wait until school started to see how much pressure there would be and ask if she was up to it... _Maybe._

Hermione could feel disappointment bubble up inside, but pushed it down. _'Why should I be disappointed? He's my friend. No matter how much time we've spent alone, he'd always see me as his little sister... Nothing more. I guess I can deal with that... I _guess_.'_

Well, apparently something on her face showed, because Ginny poked her in the side lightly, but just enough to get her back to reality, because all the boys were staring at her. She arched an eyebrow, asking, "What?" Ginny snorted in laughter.

"Fred asked if you liked anyone special. You just kind of spaced out, my dear Her-My-Own-Nee." Harry snorted in laughter as well, remembering how much that mispronunciation had irritated Ron (and to some level, himself) to no end. Sure enough, Ron reddened, glaring at Ginny, Harry grinning at Hermione. She grinned back and looked to the twins. They had an odd glint in their eyes, as if they were taunting her with something she really wanted to know, but she ignored it and answered their question.

"Right at the moment, I don't think so. I guess you'll hear about it later though." She winked suggestively at the two, they grinning wider.

After more taunts of the Weasley children, made from the other two Weasleys sometimes, confessions of crushes (Ginny is absolutely in love with Seamus, not Dean; while Ron fancies Lavender and Pavarti, he's not completely sure which one yet), vows to prank the Slytherin King and Prince (in short, Snape and Draco), and talking of subjects in school; Fred, George, and Ginny decided it was time for bed, Hermione following. Harry and Ron bade them good night, falling asleep fast after the four left.

However, Fred and George walked the two girls to their rooms (being the gentlemen they are) and bombarded Hermione with a shocking question after Ginny had went into the room.

"So, Hermione... You like Harry, yes?" Okay, so it wasn't at all shocking. Fred and George asked this boring question at the same time, grinning their identical grins.

Hermione turned red, opening and closing her mouth three times. Fred grinned, George laughing. He started to sing something quietly under his breath, but Hermione could distinctly hear 'Kissing...' being spelled and she glared. Fred winked at her and whispered, "We won't tell a soul." And quieted his brother. The other red head, who was trying hard to stop singing, said, "Just promise us we'll get invited to the wedding. Harry can't tell lies very well... He does like someone and I'm–" A cleared throat, "–We're pretty sure that someone has chocolate hair and frizzy eyes–" A snort of laughter from Fred, "–I mean frizzy hair and chocolate eyes. G'night Hermione!" And the twins ran up the stairs, going towards their rooms, Hermione groaning and entering the room she and Ginny shared.

The next morning, Hermione sat at the huge dining table in Grimmauld Place, drinking some coffee, absorbed in thoughts. She kept seeing Harry's chest (A/N: Stop thinking sex people. .angry face.) and the scars that lined his pale skin. She could vividly hear Petunia, reliving some of her hated memories (or so said the woman) to this complete stranger. She could _feel_ Harry's strong hands hug her close as she cried to him, as he cried with her...

She shivered and took a sip of coffee. The twins had kept their word, she guessed, for Ginny, Harry, and Ron hadn't said a word to her about anything that even led to the subject. She sighed and took another sip, not hearing Harry come up behind her and wish her good morning. She jumped and nearly poured the coffee down her front. Harry grinned and struggled not to laugh.

"Nervous about O. W. L.'s?" He asked, assuming that was her reason. "I'm sure you've been waiting for an owl to come deliver them since two or three in the morning." He teased her, pouring some coffee for himself and sitting next to her. She nodded, thinking to herself, '_No... I'm not nervous... I think I even forgot about O. W. L.'s to be honest. To be bluntly honest, I've been thinking about you more than anything else... I've even forgotten about...'_ And that reminded her... Her parents weren't there to swoon over her awesome grades she was sure to have. Tears prickled in her eyes and she sipped the coffee again, trying to think of something else. Anything else.

Harry, however noticed the tears, and knew they were over Hermione's parents. He set his coffee down and stood up behind Hermione taking her into a hug, leaning his head against hers. She sniffled a bit and leaned back slightly, closing her eyes. She didn't cry... Didn't dare. Harry valued strength... Loyalty... This she knew and she wanted him to value her. She could smell his cologne, the one he'd bought in Hogsmede, before his date with Cho. She loved the cologne and immediately advised Harry to buy it. He did, smiling at Hermione. It smelled so good.

She opened her eyes again and looked ahead of her, trying to clear her head. _'Okay. Easy does it, Hermione. Let's not make it absolutely _obvious_ you love him. Just STOP.'_ She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Harry was still leaning against her temple and all she wanted to do was to turn and kiss him. But she controlled herself. _'Oh no. You are strong. You will always be strong. Stronger... And stronger._' She exhaled again and whispered, "Thank You."

Harry had been lost when he hugged Hermione. He could smell her clean hair, growing less and less frizzy every day and more curly, it smelled of ginger and he grinned. He could feel her shake slightly as if she was trying not to let go... Trying her hardest to be strong. '_Let it out, Hermione,_' He'd thought, trying to make her hear, '_Cry... Let me hold you close and save you.'_ But she had just closed her eyes and thought... After a while, she'd opened them again, whispering a "Thank You." He replied, "Anything for you," and kissed her temple. She smiled, turning to meet his eyes. '_You just kissed her temple! What will she think? What's going on in your head, you moron? You complete and absolute–' _The thought was cut short when Hermione kissed his cheek and excused herself to go and wake Ginny, advising him to wake Ron.

As he stood there, hearing Hermione climb stairs, he was in disbelief. What exactly was going on? He shook his head and went up the same stairs, Hermione a couple of floors up, and went into he and Ron's room, where he proceeded to poor water on the sleeping red head. The red head had jumped up and Harry laughed running downstairs as he was chased by a drowned rat resembling Ronald Weasley. He led him to the kitchen, finding Hermione and Ginny there. Hermione was standing and she looked dumbfounded when Harry came behind her, screaming for her to save him. She started to laugh, (_'A sweet magical sound,'_ Harry had thought quickly) and threatened Ron with a sugar spoon. Ron had taken the challenge, producing a rubber chicken (one of Fred and George's fake wands changed), and they started to duel. Harry liked the side he saw of Hermione, coming to sit by Ginny.

Ginny had grinned and whispered as quietly as she could with out Harry having to strain to hear, "Harry like Hermione, answer yes or no." Harry had reddened and muttered an affirmative, sending Ginny into quiet giggles as George had just done the night before. Harry glared at her, making her swear she'd never tell a soul.

Finally, Ron had cornered Hermione, she poking him in the sides as many times as she could, and Ron cackled. "Harry, you coward! I have cornered her! Come be your brave self and save the princess!" Ron cackled again and Harry stood up, producing another fake chicken, Ron asking, "Or are you still a coward you hide behind a small– OW! Woman that hurt!" Harry laughed and yelled,

"Come forth Ronald! Duel with me to the death... Or the bruised side... This chicken can't do the job." Ron came to him, cackling again, brandishing his chicken. Harry met his chicken and they started a fierce duel, Hermione shaking her head. Ginny had left the room, leaving the trio.

Harry was on the ground, Ron over him, Harry hitting his tall gangly legs and Ron pounding on the boy's back. Hermione had given up the coffee and resorted pointing and laughing at the two when they did something particularly stupid. Suddenly, four owls interrupted the fight as the three stared at the official Ministry owls. Hermione paled, mouth open, while the two boys stood straight, dropping their chickens. (A/N: That is a very weird sentence.)

Lupin just entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight that welcomed him. The owls had dropped the letters, growing impatient and exited again, the three teens still staring at the letters. He went forward, shocking the teens by saying quietly, "Open them. I'd like to see." Harry and Hermione looked panicked, while Ron looked positively sick.

"Come on, now. It can't be that–" He bit his tongue, remembering how James and Sirius had reacted when the O. W. L. Results had come their way... When they'd come his way. He grinned apologetically. "Okay... What will bribe you to open them?" He asked. Hermione glared, apparently offended by being bribed and reached forward. She stopped in mid motion and picked up two letters.

"T-There's two of them for me." She said. One was addressed to her, stating only her name and current location, but the other read:

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_Re: Hermione Jane Granger_

_Subject: Residence _

Hermione stared at the letter, looking to Remus every so often. He took the letter out of her hands, finding the Ministry's seal and sighed. "You... You may be placed in a different state Hermione. If the Minister gets his way... You may never attend Hogwarts again. I'm sure of it." At this, Hermione burst into tears, leaving Harry and Ron completely shocked. Ron burst out,

"NO! Dumbledore's got to stop Fudge! Has got to! Now!" Ron kept on ranting, pacing and cursing the day the current Minister was born. Harry hugged Hermione, she burrowing into his shoulder, he into hers. They forgot completely about the O. W. L. Results and Remus went to retrieve Dumbledore. Ron joined in the hug, resting his head (being at least a foot taller than Harry and a foot and a half than Hermione) on the two other teen's heads.

Later on that day, the three envelopes with the O. W. L. Results still sat unopened and Dumbledore had left to the Ministry, talking with the Minister over Hermione. Ron had tried his best to help Hermione stop crying, but she mostly talked to Harry, a special light in her eyes. Ron felt a bit jealous, but pushed it away, knowing that she had always had a thing for Harry. _'Always Harry... And to think, this time, I'm not all that angry or disappointed... In fact... I think I'm happy.'_ Ron had smiled at the thought, but soon was interrupted by the kitchen/dining room fireplace lit up green, Dumbledore coming through the grate.

Immediately Ron and Harry stood up, Hermione following. Dumbledore watched them for a moment and then turned to the doorway where Remus was standing, an expectant look on his face. Dumbledore nodded at him and Remus's face lit up. Dumbledore looked to Hermione and sighed.

"Hermione...Child, you may want to sit for this." Dumbledore started out. The girl sat down obediently, and Harry exchanged a look with Ron. Neither had a clue what was going on. They were about to be surprised. "First of all... Your parents... Were not your real parents." Hermione stared at Dumbledore, Harry staring as well. "You were in fact born to magical parents... Your mother died shortly after the birth... But your father..." Dumbledore trailed off, looking to Remus. Harry stared at Dumbledore, before turning to Remus, wide eyed. Hermione's face broke into a smile and she jumped up, coming to hug her real father. Remus smiled wide, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you Hermione... I really did. They wouldn't let a werewolf take a newborn... So they let me visit your parents and you as often as I wanted... I didn't get to come much after you were four because of my financial problems... But I..." Remus broke off, choking as much as he had the night he'd told Harry of his guardianship over him and Hermione squeezed harder.

"It's alright dad... I... It's okay." She had started to cry as well and the two excused themselves, going up the stairs. Ron was silent and then muttered,

"Bloody. Hell." And the red head sat down. Harry however turned to Dumbledore, glaring. He could not believe that he'd lied to Hermione... First he lies to others to manipulate them... He lied to Harry himself... But lying to Hermione. Too far.

"How... HOW COULD YOU?" Harry yelled. Dumbledore stared at Harry.

"How could I what, my boy?" He asked, not really curious or clueless at all. Harry got angrier at that.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO HER? YOU LIED ABOUT HER PARENTAGE! SHE HAD A FATHER THAT YOU KNEW... THAT I KNEW! YOU LIED! EXACTLY LIKE YOU LIED TO ME! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO HER? HOW CAN SHE WIN YOUR STUPID LITTLE GAMES, OLD MAN? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU TREATED ME AS A PAWN... AND NOW HERMIONE!" Harry took a deep breath, Ron staring at him.

"Calm down mate." Ron said, shocked. Harry shook his head, not even looking to Ron. Dumbledore did not flinch, did not look ashamed... Didn't even show an emotion.

"I thought I was doing what was..." His voice was drowned out. Harry shouted again. Dumbledore was doing the same as he'd done last semester.

"NO MORE GAMES, HEADMASTER. You... You're playing Hermione. Now... Now it's my turn. You are taking away what I value... What I need the most in this world... You... You're taking it away." Harry suddenly felt really weak. He refused to sit... To show how hard this was affecting him. He did not see Remus or Hermione walk into the room, staring at him. Ron looked as if a dozen spiders had just sat down and asked for a cup of tea with him.

Dumbledore had stood and, surprising Harry, the two were about the same height, maybe Harry was a bit taller. Harry glared at him. Dumbledore glared back; Hermione, Remus, and Ron could feel magic crackle in the room, none of them could tell which was stronger, Harry or Albus.

Dumbledore spoke quietly, trying to keep his anger under control. '_How did this boy make him so angry when he was _once_ a prized student? A favorite? Had he almost thought _prized pawn? _Had he really thought this about this powerful boy... This absolutely passionate boy? Man?_' "Harry, I will not have you talking to your elders that way. Especially after all I've been through." Harry let out a harsh laugh, reminding everyone of Sirius just after he'd escaped from Azkaban. It was bitter.

"After all _you've_ been through? That's rich. When you were eleven did you fight a crazed lunatic eating out of a guy's skull? Have you ever visited my aunt's and uncle's place, Albus? Ever seen what they do to me if I _accidently _broke a dish? Ever had the pressure... The GODDAMN PRESSURE. Of having to complete a prophecy against a lunatic that killed your parents when you were one years old? One. Fucking. Year. Old." Harry whispered this, but everyone heard the short speech. Ron and Hermione closed their eyes, fighting against the tears, but Lupin was crying freely. The latter three were so confused. What were these two... Headmaster and student... Grandfather and grandson, practically... Fighting about with such a passion?

"I realize your situation, Mr. Potter." _'That was new'_, Harry thought, but didn't react to the surname. "And I told you reasons for my actions last semester. I have apologized for some of my more terrible actions as well. And maybe if you actually understood what has been going on in the _adult _world, you'd be a bit more respectful." Dumbledore glared and a dish that was decorating a wall shattered. Harry shook his head, clenching his jaw.

"Adult world, Albus? ADULT WORLD!" Harry screamed this, the older man not reacting. "I have been in the fucking _adult world_, as you dub it, since the day you sent me to that hell hole in Little Whinging. And you know why? Because your golden boy... Your fucking savior... Your little pawn has been abused since he could stand and walk on his own. Kicked, punched, and insulted in my flesh and blood relative's house. I've got scars I could fucking show you." Harry whispered this in a deadly cold whisper, causing the headmaster to actually flinch. Harry smirked a very Slytherin smirk. "Does that cause you to have unhappy thoughts, Albus?" Harry asked quietly.

And Harry broke down. For all the power... The bitterness... The downright tin man, strong man act he'd let out... He cried. Harry had sat on a chair, dropping his glasses at the Headmaster's feet, and tried to pull out his hair, tried to scratch off the skin... As if it would prove none of this was happening. None of this was really there. There was no way he could be feeling confused, angry, depressed, satisfied, suicidal and a passionate love for the way Albus had treated him as a kid... And an adult... He was so confused.

Absolute silence... He could hear crying. But after that, no one would... Could not follow up that. Ron looked around the room, seeing Hermione with tear soaked face burrowed deep in Remus's chest, the werewolf crying as well. The headmaster looked old and was sitting in a chair, tears silently falling. Harry was still trying to make himself bleed... Or something. Ron could not tell. But he did not dare get up and try to stop him. After a display like that, I don't blame him.

A/N: YAY! .readers say in unison, "finally!". yup, updated, sure enough, you're not dreaming. Thanks for the patient (some) and exciting reviews. Next chapter we will hear Dumbledore talk more, Harry will explain to Hermione and mostly to Ron (and possibly Fred, George, and Ginny), Find out more about Remus and Hermione... And you'll get a surprise at the end of the chapter. If you have any questions, review them to me and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter or at the end of it in my A/N. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. To:

Arica, Princess of Rivendell: .bows. Yes your majesty. Right away! .grins. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

Izzy: Thanks for your review. I like the story too. .grins.

pottersweetie: My friend says that alot, "OH SNAP!" lol, Thanks for the review and you can do it again if you wish! .wink wink, nudge nudge. hope you liked.

skyhoofhearted: I'm happy you found it again and hope you liked this chapter. .grins.

To others I don't have time to reply to, I'm sorry. I will mention though, _tomsbabygurl_, _EmmelineBlack, Jamie, Amore Fuget, the-power-of-love, Hermione-Potter-52036, sillypaulie, MarenLP, _and_ msdumplings. _If anyone else reviewd and I didn't mention, again I apologize. But it's starting to annoy my mother and it's late. So tata and happy reading. I'll try and update sooner, but I'm going to try and work on Wishing and TP&VR. I've also got a lot of homework and other things I absolutely must put first to do, butI promise I'll try. .begs for forgiveness. Night all.


	5. Chapter 5: Enigma

All Disclaimers and Warnings apply.

Chapter 5: Enigma

(_Hey, I'm pleading, My soul is bleeding. _

_I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you._

_What are you thinking? It's so misleading._

_It's not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show. Trapt, Enigma_)

Enigma- Something hard to explain or understand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Some time later, Harry had stood, taking his glasses with him, and ran up the stairs to his room. They heard a door slam and Dumbledore closed his eyes, tightly. Ron stood and was about to go up the stairs, when Dumbledore called him back.

"Ron... Don't." He said quietly, but Ron stopped and stared at him, waiting. "He is not going to hurt himself or anything, maybe cry it out..." Muttering this, Dumbledore opened his eyes again, his skin pale. "Have you ever... Have you ever seen him this angry?" He asked quietly to the three others. Everyone shook their heads no. '_If only Sirius were here... If only I had told him earlier... IF ONLY!'_ He closed his blue eyes again.

Hermione sighed quietly and released herself from Remus. "I'm going to go check on him. He needs a friend." She whispered. Remus nodded, coming to sit by Dumbledore. Ron followed Hermione up the stairs, Dumbledore seeming to forget the two teens had been there at all.

When Hermione and Ron entered Harry's room, the boy turned to them, glasses off. He smiled slightly, motioning for them to sit down. Ron sat to his right, putting a comforting arm round his shoulders, while Hermione went straight towards his chest, hugging his middle tight. Harry hugged back, leaning slightly towards Ron. The three looked slightly awkward, but they didn't mind. Nothing was said, and it was fine that way.

For a while (no one could tell just how long, to them it seemed short), everything was silent. The trio had stopped crying, almost no emotion on the three faces showed, and still they didn't hear a word from Remus or Dumbledore. The three leaned against the wall, still sitting on Harry's bed, and thought to themselves. Hermione finally opened her mouth, asking,

"What did you mean by _pawn_, Harry? What did you mean by the 'playing games'?" She whispered this, voice shaking, looking to his pale face. Ron looked too. Harry closed his eyes.

"After all this crap that has happened... Don't you think I have a right to question what Dumbledore is doing?" He asked his tone equally quiet and shaky.

Ron asked the next question, "Harry... What's the prophecy?" Harry winced and collaborated, soon earning hugs again.

Hermione sighed. "Do you really think he's doing all of this to mess with your head, Harry? Or mine?" She asked this, noticing that Harry looked thoughtful.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think I'll ever be sure of what my life is about... None of us will." He said this slowly, taking his glasses off again, and cleaning them. Hermione stared at him for a while, his green eyes meeting her chocolate ones, and she sighed.

"Why are you so strong, Harry?" She said, closing her eyes and standing, leaving the room. Harry looked confused for a moment, turning to Ron.

"I don't think I'm strong... I completely bawled in the other room, five minutes ago..." Harry stated, putting his glasses back on. Ron grinned.

"And yet, you're still standing, not even backing down from your feelings with or against Dumbledore... You're the strongest man I know, Harry James Potter." Ron stated this, grinning wider. Harry couldn't help but grin back, eyes twinkling slightly.

"Thanks, mate."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After leaving the room, Hermione glared at Harry's door. '_Why, Harry James, WHY?'_ She thought this angrily, and she went down the stairs to the kitchen. Suddenly her anger turned to despair. '_I'll never be as strong as you... You'll never love me as I love you... Why are you so strong, Harry?' _She sat at the dining table, staring at the retched letter that had started the whole argument. And Harry wouldn't admit to needing help.

Hermione looked to the other three letters, containing their results for their previous testing. She could hear footsteps, they were quiet as if trying to be unnoticed, and her eyes narrowed at the letters. When Harry spoke, her eyes widened comically. "Are you upset with me Hermione?" He asked. She looked back to him, staring at him for a moment before sighing and looking away.

"I honestly don't know if I'm upset with you or anyone at all... I don't even know if I am upset..." Her thoughtfulness trailed off, and she looked back at him. He nodded, accepting the fact and came closer. Ron was no where in sight and Hermione voiced her wondering.

"Where'd Ron go?" She asked.

"He said something about telling the twins... I don't exactly remember what he wanted to tell them." Harry said indifferently. He sat down next to her and looked at the letters. He glared at them, cussing the ministry. Hermione had the same opinion, but said nothing.

"Harry... Do you think you and Dumbledore will be... on better terms anytime soon? I mean you will have to deal with him sooner or later..." Hermione asked this cautiously, knowing it was kind of stupid to ask. Harry sighed, smiling.

"I hope so, Her-My-Own-Knee." He said, watching Hermione reddened.

"Don't even go there, you know how much it bugs Ron." Hermione scowled at him, as he grinned.

"I guess it kind of bugs you too, otherwise you wouldn't say a word about it..." He taunted. Hermione rolled her eyes, but the mental her was seething.

Hermione stood up. "Not as much as it bugs you to be called Mr. Potter." She turned her back, as if to head out of the kitchen/dining room. But she was grabbed from behind and spun around to be face to face with Harry. He glared, but the mirth in his eyes told Hermione he wasn't angry. She grinned. "Yes, Mr. Potter... May I help you?" She asked, politely. Harry let out an exhalation.

"Her-My-Own-Knee... You're going to regret that question." He stated, bringing his left leg and tripping her up slightly, making her land on her back (his hand protecting her head). She stared up at him as he began to tickle her, she giggling instantly.

"NO! Mr. Potter! Stop... That... T-this ins-instant!" She laughed helplessly, he grinning wide and stopped, letting her breathe. She slowly stopped giggling, staring up at him, a silly grin on her face. They sat there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, still smiling. Harry started to lean in, and both of their breaths hitched. Harry came closer and closer, Hermione closing her eyes.

'_Is he going to... He is! Oh kiss, me... Kiss me please.'_ Hermione thought this, while Harry thought,

'_I'm going to chance it. I may not get to do anything like this for a while, so I might as well...'_ His thoughts trailed off as he felt Hermione's breath on his cheek. Suddenly he reached up and took off his glasses, finally leaning in the rest of the way and kissing her lips. He could feel her smile and he thought he smiled too, so he deepened the kiss, Hermione opening her mouth so his tongue could come in.

They continued, Harry running his hands through her hair, Hermione pulling him closer, by grasping his shirt. Soon they needed air, and they backed away, staring into the other's eyes. Harry stood, careful of his glasses, and offered his hand to Hermione, she taking it. Harry blinked once and put on his glasses again, seeing a bright smile on Hermione's face. He smiled back, and finding he already was, he hugged her.

This time, not bothering in taking off his glasses, Harry leaned down to kiss her a second time, Hermione complying. Harry held her closer, closer... His hands exploring her back. Hermione held onto his shoulders, as if she would fall if he let go, and occasionally let her fingers trail down his chest, and back again.

Suddenly, Harry and Hermione heard a wolf whistle, and broke apart, finding the twins, Ginny, and Ron, grinning at them. The two reddened and tried their best to act natural. Fred and George started to hum the wedding march, while Ron went to the envelopes, still grinning. Ginny shook her head and wished them congratulations. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiles slowly working their way back to their faces.

They joined Ron, looking at the unopen envelopes, unsure looks upon Hermione's and Harry's faces. "Er... Mate, are you okay with this?" Harry asked. Ron laughed out loud, noticing Harry's nervousness.

"Of course. I got over my crush a while back. I'm happy you two are finally together. It only took you an eternity to find out you liked her." Ron stated, laughter in his eyes. Hermione blushed slightly, but grinned, while Harry scowled at the last comment, mockingly, knowing Ron was kidding with him.

"Okay, boys. Let's open these." Hermione said, taking her O. W. L. envelope, the two boys taking theirs as well. Suddenly Remus and Tonks came in, grinning.

"Thought you'd try and open them now... Let's see them then." Tonks said, leaning against Remus. The trio smiled wide, and, counting to three, they ripped the envelopes open at the same time.

Outstanding's got two credits, Exceeds Expectations got one credit, as did Acceptable, while Dreadful and Troll got none. Hermione fifteen, only getting E.E. in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron got twelve, getting an Outstanding in Charms and Herbology (Ron grinning broadly at this, he beat Hermione in Herbology, she got an A), while Harry got fourteen. He got an Acceptable in History of Magic (surprisingly) and E.E. in Potions.

Remus grinned a wolfish grin and gathered up Harry's and Hermione's letters, muttering something about "...nice frames in the attic..." He left the room, Tonks following, leaving Harry and Hermione with their form letters, containing information about possible classes to take, and pamphlets about a desired career. Molly came in, saying she'd met Remus on the staircase and rushed down, with this said, she took Ron into a bone crushing hug, she only going up to his middle, but Ronniekins had the breath knocked out of him all the same.

Next, Molly hugged Hermione and Harry, wishing the congratulations and then started on dinner. Harry didn't realize he was that hungry until Ginny and Hermione had started to set the table, he and Ron making sure everyone had chairs. When everyone had been seated, Molly brought out the lovely chicken pot pie and many other delightful dishes, each more appetizing than the last. Kingsley Shakelbot and Tonks were the only aurors present; McGonagall and Snape had stopped by; Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, and Ron were the only Weasley's there; while other random members like Mad-eye and Mundgus loitered around the table.

After dinner was finished and the desserts were gone, Remus and Kingsley pushed aside the major furniture, putting up some decorations and some music on. Remus toasted Harry, Hermione, and Ron on their achievements, announcing that they were to have a party for the wonderful scores. The three grinned and started to mingle among many who had just showed, including some of their classmates that had parents or family members in the Order.

Dumbledore had not been present during dinner, but when the party had started, he'd suddenly appeared, looking at the group of members to the Order. Remus, Moody, Shakelbot, Tonks, Fletcher, and many others followed him, especially a scared looking Snape. Harry watched them go, but did not dare follow. He looked to Hermione and Ron, they both shrugging and continuing their conversations.

A half hour later, Harry talking to Luna Lovegood, he felt the foundation shake under the house and his scar began to burn fiercely, he felt Luna's arms encircle him, trying to prevent him from falling on the ground. The whole house shook again, Harry pulling out his wand. There were muffled yells coming from the door Dumbledore and the members had disappeared behind.

Suddenly the door burst open and out came Dumbledore, the small group following close behind. Also, the back door, leading into the kitchen and dining room slammed open, many dark cloaked figures coming through. But the door before Dumbledore closed again, some invisible force sweeping people away from the door, and Harry was alone with only his friends from school. Screams followed, but Dean Thomas, Parvarti and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Luna, and Ginny gathered behind Hermione, Ron, and Harry, wands out and ready for anything.

"Death Eaters? Here!" Justin Flinch-Flinchy shouted in dismay, he reaching for his wand as well. Harry nodded at him and gave Ron and Hermione significant looks. The two, being friends with Harry as long as they had, got the idea immediately and went off in separate directions, addressing several people who looked confused as to what to do. Harry turned to the group behind him and did not find Seamus there.

"Where'd Finnigan go?" He asked Dean and Ginny. They both shrugged, looking behind them, several others exclaiming curses. Soon, all of the Death Eaters were assembled in the small room, Harry locating Ron and others, but not Hermione. His mouth opened slightly, still looking, but a cackle from the middle of the room, caught his attention. There, Seamus Finnigan held Hermione by the neck, wand held to her throat.

"Hey Potty! I got her! I could say one spell, and her throat would split open... Blood everywhere!" Another cackle. So unlike Seamus's. The voice was familiar, though. Seamus Finnigan's eyes changed to a steely blue, his brown hair started to lighten, bringing blonde locks instead...

"Malfoy! You stupid Ferret let go of her now!" Harry moved into a dueling pose, hard glare fixed on his face. As he did, Malfoy tightened his grip, and Hermione whimpered.

"Now, now Potter. Temper is not a good thing right now... I might let a deadly spell slip." His wand jabbed against Hermione's throat and she glared at him. Harry looked at lost and Ron was searching the room for something.

"What do you need her for, Malfoy? I know that you're a spineless git, following the damned, but she's useless for you!" Harry challenged at the young Malfoy. Hermione's face paled, but one look into Harry's eyes told her that he didn't really think she was useless.

"And what do you need her for, Potter? I can think of several things I'd love to have her for." Malfoy grinned a maddening grin and kissed Hermione's neck, the said girl closing her eyes tightly, any other lips other than Harry's torture to her skin. Harry seethed with anger on the inside, while waving in dismissal on the outside.

"Have at her then." Harry kept talking, fast, "I've had my fun!" Hermione glared at him, but Harry didn't react, for he'd just seen Ron raise his wand at the ceiling...

There was a loud crack, and Malfoy looked up, face etched in horror. Harry reached Hermione, punched Malfoy in the gut, and dragged the beautiful girl away from the blonde, as the heavy chandelier fell on the group of Death Eaters. Harry could hear several bones being broken, and he had absolutely no doubt that some of them were necks. All of the Death Eaters had been caughtunder the chandelier, for Ron enlarged it. He'd also cracked the foundation of the wall, but Susan, Hannah, and Ginny held it up, their wand arms shaking. Again, the door burst open, and almost surprising Harry, Dumbledore and the order members came in, glaring icily at the death eaters. Dumbledore's glare turned neutral after realizing that they were under a rather large ceiling ornament. Dumbledore turned around, looking into Harry's eyes, Harry still holding Hermione close as she struggled to stop crying. Harry didn't look away, he didn't dare.

Snape and Remus fixed the ceiling, and Ginny, Susan, and Hannah let their arms drop with thanks. After a few moments, Harry looked to Ron, Dumbledore inspecting the bodies of the Death Eaters. The other Order members talked to distraught students or inspected wards on the house. Finally, shakily, Harry spoke. "I didn't hear you say a word." Ron grinned.

"Being bed ridden gave me advantages... Bill bought me a book, _Befuddle Your Enemies_..." Ron paused, a small smile on his face, "In the book, it talks of 'silent spells'. You think them instead of saying... It's actually fourth year material... You'd learn in five seconds flat, Potter. Hermione in three." Ron chuckled. "Took me an hour just to summon things from a table that was across the room." Harry grinned.

"Great job." Harry stated, slapping him on the back. Hermione had stopped her hysterics and grinned at Ron.

"You learned something before me? Wow." Hermione joked. Ron glared.

"I'll have you know, that I am smart... When it's convenient." Ron looked thoughtful, Harry and Hermione laughing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the Dining Room was cleaned of all blood left from corpses, and wards were safe again, many students left the house, and were sent home, and a meeting was immediately called, Harry and his friends included.

Neville and Luna, their guardians taking part in the meeting, sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, at the end of the table, Neville still shaky. "Harry... You know Seamus... He and his family... They were found dead." Neville said this, and Harry nodded, sighing.

"I figured. I hope they put up a fight." Harry mumbled this, Hermione grasping his hand. After last semester, Seamus never really believing Harry's sanity or story, Harry and Seamus weren't the best of friends. Still, after sharing living space with the boy for four years, it's hard not to feel bad.

Ginny put a quieting hand on Neville's hand, as he opened his mouth to say something, when Dumbledore stood, his robes glinting bluish green in the light. They had ignited many candles, and had almost cleaned the house of all signs the Order had even been there. The headmaster's face was illuminated hauntingly, and all talking ceased immediately.

"My friends, we need a new site for our headquarters, and if he does not mind, I'd like to leave it up to Mr. Potter, as to where we would move... We will not need a decision right at this moment, but I'll need it as soon as possible. Also, we mourn the Finnigans' memories, whom died earlier this morning, after defending their home and reputations from Death Eaters." The headmaster bowed his head, as did many others, Harry just closed his eyes. After the brief moment of silence, Dumbledore looked up again, straight at Harry. Harry opened his eyes, meeting the blue stare.

When the meeting was adjured, many lingered in the entrance hall of the Black Manor, Harry staring at all the walls and voicing his thoughts aloud. "I wonder what will happen to Grimmauld place..." Hermione shrugged at his side.

"I'm sure that Dumbledore has everything taken care of." She met his eyes, and he nodded, sighing.

"And I'm sure you're right." He said, patting her hand. She smirked.

"Aren't I always?" She challenged. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but heard his name being called.

"Harry... If you could join me please... I'd like to discuss something with you." Dumbledore stood in the door way of the huge dining room, hand inviting. Harry excused himself, Hermione watching after him, anxiously. Harry met Dumbledore's stare, going in the candle-lit room. Dumbledore closed the door behind him with a sigh and they continued to stare at each other. Harry's green eyes held many emotions, anger and confusion mixed, with sadness etched into happiness... Dumbledore looked away.

"Harry... I'm not sure what to say." Dumbledore stated this quietly, Harry silent. "I... apologize if I put you on the spot, today and any other times before this one. Maybe it's too late to have our... I'd refer to it as a bond. Maybe it's too late to have our bond back, but I'd just like you to know I'm sorry." Harry had never seen Dumbledore bow his head... Never seen him look away from something he was facing. Harry didn't know if this angered him or saddened him.

"Sir... I..." Harry trailed off. He wasn't even sure of what to say. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sure that you've been told this, but you are very strong... I hope your strength doesn't age as mine has. I remember having a similar talk with my grandfather. He wouldn't look at me. He seemed so ashamed of me. And when he finally did, he had tears in his eyes and I couldn't bear to look at him. In all those years... I'd never seen him cry. It makes me feel old, Harry, when I think about how long ago that was." Dumbledore paused. "I seem to that often, don't I? Start talking about some other subject, totally off color to theprevious subject..." His beard quirked slightly, his small smile back. Harry smiled back.

"Without the off colored talking, you wouldn't be Albus Dumbledore. You wouldn't be the man who has awed me more than once, who I respect above most others... Who I'd run to in a heart beat if something was bothering him..." Harry saw tears in Dumbledore's eyes and came closer to the older man. "For being Albus Dumbledore I thank you, because I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you." And Harry hugged Dumbledore, tears falling down his own cheeks. Dumbledore hugged back, saying quietly,

"And for being Harry Potter, I thank you, for without you, my life would be colorless."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: YAY! I liked the ending, and this chapter was pretty good to. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I'll do better next time. If you have questions, review and I'll answer them, maybe. Or you'll just have to tune in next time. :D Also, sorry bout the late update.

To my reviewers:

_hhrfan1_: Thanks, I know that it's pre hbp, but I'll try and finish it up asap.

_cripples_: Speechless, eh? Wow.Hey thanks for your review and hope you likes this chapter.

_the-power-of-love_: Glad you loved it. Loved your review. Hope you liked the chapter.

_Arica, P of R_: Lol, your name is long, but there you go, chapter for your highness.

_LyndseyHattaway_: Thanks you bunches, Hope you liked this one.

_Laurelleaves_: LOL. Okay. Hope you liked this chapter too.

_skyhoofhearted_: Updated, hope you liked:D

_water shard_: There ya go. Hope you like.

_FlameChampion54_: I particularly like your review. Thanks for the evil comment, lol, and I updated. I'm glad you think I bring out the 'true essence of humanity.' I'm glad you liked it. Hope you review again.

_Tris Riddle_: Thanks, hope you keep reviewing, and hope you like this one.


End file.
